Endzeit
by Faris-Eirin
Summary: Hermione versucht mittels Time-Turner einige verlorene Minuten wettzumachen, doch etwas geht schief... keine übliche Time-Turner-Story, seid versichert! ...und Snape darf natürlich nicht fehlen


Disclaimer – alle bekannten Figuren in dieser Story gehören ausnahmslos J.K. Rowling... ich spiele nur ein wenig mit ihnen (und wenn ich fertig bin, lege ich sie wieder zurück in die Kiste. Versprochen).

--- Setzt euch hin und liest, was ich zu berichten habe... Alles vergeht, doch jedes Ende birgt auch einen Neuanfang... meistens, zumindest. ---

**-+-  Endzeit  -+-**

***

_"Wann kommt sie?"  
"Bald."  
"Wie bald?"  
"Rechtzeitig."  
"Und darf ich sie sehen?"  
"Vielleicht. Wenn du schweigen kannst."_

***

Das Echo schneller Schritte hallte durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Jemand schien wieder einmal die Zeit vergessen zu haben und musste sich beeilen, um noch rechtzeitig zum Unterricht zu kommen, welcher in wenigen Minuten beginnen würde. Dem Klang dieser eiligen Füsse nach zu urteilen, war die Person auf dem Weg in den Kerker und sich durchaus bewusst, was es hiess, zu spät über Snapes Türschwelle in dessen Klassenzimmer zu treten.

"Verdammt!", fluchte Hermione, als sie auf ihre Uhr schaute. Nur noch eine Minute – sie würde es unmöglich schaffen. Der Weg bis zum Kerker war noch einmal so lang wie die Strecke, die sie bereits zurück gelegt hatte, und dies bedeutete, auch wenn sie ihr momentanes Tempo aufrecht erhalten konnte, sie mindestens zwei Minuten zu spät käme.

"Zwei Minuten...", keuchte sie und hetzte weiter. Wie hatte sie ihre Zaubertrank-Arbeit auch nur einen Moment aus den Augen lassen können? Sie hatte Malfoy nicht bemerkt, der nach dem Mittagessen hinter ihr gestanden und nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das kleine Ablenkungsmanöver richtete, welches er veranlasst hatte.

Mit einem kurzen Zauberspruch hatte er ihrer Pergamentrolle Füsse angehext, und augenblicklich zum Leben erwacht, war ihre Arbeit davon gerannt; auf den Astronomie-Turm. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis Hermione das Verschwinden bemerkt hatte, doch es waren flinke kleine Füsse, und so hatte sie ihre Hausaufgabe, welche sie in der soeben begonnen Schulstunde hätte abgeben müssen, erst auf der letzten Treppenflucht eingefangen. Es hatte sie zusätzliche Zeit gekostet, die Füsse wieder loszuwerden, aber sie konnte wohl kaum eine flüchtende Schülerarbeit auf Snapes Pult legen.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken sah sie die Stufen vor sich zu spät und stolperte, fiel die wenigen Tritte hinab und landete unsanft auf dem Bauch. Ihre Bücher und übrigen Utensilien lagen verstreut auf dem Boden, und es dauerte einige weitere Minuten, bis sie alles wieder aufgesammelt hatte. Gerade als sie weiter rennen wollte, sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel heraus etwas aufblitzen.

Ihr Time-Turner! Beinahe hätte sie ihn liegen gelassen. Es war ihr gar nicht aufgefallen, dass die Kette um ihren Hals sich gelöst hatte. Vorsichtig hob sie ihn hoch und untersuchte ihn genau. Bis auf einige Kratzer schien er heil zu sein, und so steckte sie ihn in die Robentasche und setzte ihren Weg fort.

Wie erwartet, kam sie zu spät. Zu ihrer Unmut hatte Snape die Zimmertüre bereits geschlossen; Hermione war sich sicher, dass er dies absichtlich getan hatte um sie noch ein wenig mehr zu demütigen – nicht zu vergessen der Punkteabzug von Gryffindor und das Nachsitzen, was unweigerlich folgen musste.

Und dann fiel ihr ein Ausweg ein. Der Time-Turner. Sie konnte damit die Minuten wieder wettmachen, welche ihr fehlten. Eigentlich durfte sie den Time-Turner nicht für solche Zwecke nutzen, doch zwischen Snapes Sarkasmus und einem kleinen Regelbruch entscheiden zu müssen, fiel ihr ziemlich leicht. Kurz entschlossen suchte sie sich eine dunkle Ecke, von welchen es im Kerker zuhauf gab, und drehte den kleinen Gegenstand in ihrer Hand um.

Und dann wurde alles schwarz.

***

Hermione hatte das Gefühl eines schier endlosen Falles, bis sie schliesslich am Boden aufprallte und ihr Kopf auf harten Stein schlug. Mit geschlossenen Augen blieb sie einen Moment liegen, bis sie sicher war, dass das Schwindelgefühl vollständig verebbt und sie einigermassen heil war. "Was war das?", fragte Hermione sich erschrocken.

Allmählich kroch die Kälte des Fussbodens durch ihre Kleidung und so setzte sie sich aufrecht hin, sich wundernd, wieso es plötzlich so hell war. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen, schloss sie jedoch für kurze Zeit gleich wieder, als die Sonne ihr grell ins Gesicht schien.

Fluchend rappelte sie sich auf, als eine grau getigerte, abgemagerte Katze ihr vor die Füsse sprang und ihr Herz vor lauter Schreck beinahe stehen geblieben wäre. Ehe sie sich versah, hielt sie ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und zielte auf das Tier.

Irgend etwas an der Katze kam ihr bekannt vor... und als sie schliesslich die unverkennbare Fellzeichnung erkannte, fragte sie leise: "Professor McGonagall?"

Bei diesen Worten verwandelte sich die Katze und eine Frau erschien, gekleidet in grünen Tartan. Ungläubig starrte Hermione auf die Erscheinung: Ihr Haar war schlohweiss, die Wangen eingefallen, die Augen müde und traurig, die Haltung gebeugt. Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte sie, dass es tatsächlich Minerva McGonagall war, die da vor ihm stand, und sie gab sich Mühe, die Professorin nicht offen anzustarren.

"Was ist mit Ihnen geschehen, Professor?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Doch anstatt auf ihre Frage zu Antworten, hörte sie nur ein erleichtert klingendes, geflüstertes "Herm... Miss Granger!", bevor sie ihren Finger auf ihre Lippen presste und sie mit einem Wink anwies, ihr zu folgen. Hastig drehte McGonagall sich um und eilte einige wenige intakten Stufen hinauf, bevor sie merkte, dass Hermione ihr nicht folgte.

Erst jetzt nahm Hermione ihre Umgebung richtig wahr. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu einer halb zerfallenen Wand, kleinere und grössere Steinblöcke lagen verstreut auf dem Boden vor ihr. Die noch stehenden Wände waren zu hoch, um darüber hinweg sehen zu können, nur gegen oben war der Blick frei zum Himmel.

Sich zuerst nervös nach allen Seiten umblickend schaute McGonagall zu ihr zurück, in ihren Augen die flehende Bitte, sie möge mitkommen. Hermione war wie erstarrt. Wo zum Teufel war sie? Was war geschehen? Der Time-Turner musste doch mehr beschädigt gewesen sein, als sie geahnt hatte...

"Wo bin ich?", flüsterte Hermione mit wachsender Panik in ihrer Stimme, und McGonagall zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie eindringlich "Nicht hier... später!" zischte.

Als McGonagall sich dieses Mal in Bewegung setzte, folgte Hermione ihr stolpernd durch das Labyrinth von zerstörten Wänden und losen Steinen, immer noch im Unklaren, wo sie sich befand, jedoch ziemlich beunruhigt über das gehetzt wirkende Verhalten ihrer Hauslehrerin. Als sie die Ruine hinter sich gelassen hatten und bereits ein gutes Stück über eine braune Grasfläche geeilt waren, blieb Hermione stehen und schaute zurück. Irgend etwas an dieser Szenerie kam ihr vertraut vor, doch es war ihr unmöglich zu sagen, woran es lag.

McGonagall bemerkte, dass sie stehen geblieben war und schloss zu ihr auf. Mit ihren Augen folgte sie Hermiones Blick über die Landschaft und flüsterte leise: "Willkommen in Hogwarts."

"WAS?", schrie Hermione entsetzt. Wie war das möglich? Sie hatte zwar von ein paar Vorfällen gehört, dass der Time-Turner die Menschen nicht Stunden, sondern Jahre in der Zeit zurück befördert hatte, aber dies konnte hier unmöglich geschehen sein – McGonagall sah nicht jünger, sondern älter aus. Viel älter... doch ein Time-Turner funktionierte nur in eine Zeitrichtung, nicht in beide. War es eine parallele Dimension? Hermione verspürte einen unangenehmen Druck in ihrer Brust, entschied jedoch, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war in Panik auszubrechen. Einige Male tief ein- und ausatmend, zählte sie innerlich auf zehn.

"Kommen Sie, wir werden es Ihnen erklären... Aber nicht hier, es ist zu gefährlich.", erwiderte McGonagall leise und lief weiter. Hermione blieb noch einen Moment lang stehen und erkannte nun allmählich die Vertrautheit des Ortes. Die Erinnerung an Hogwarts in seiner vollen Pracht legte sich über das Bild, welches sich ihr bot, und sie schluckte hörbar. Die einstmals so stolze, unzerstörbar wirkende Schule war nur noch ein Haufen Steine auf einer Anhöhe, und braunes, verdorrtes Gras umrandete die Ruine.

Als Hermione sah, dass die Professorin ohne sie weiter gegangen war, beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt, bis sie wieder neben McGonagall her ging. Sie eilten geradewegs auf den verbotenen Wald zu. "Aber Professor, der Wald! Er ist..." – "Der einzige einigermassen sichere Ort, den es hier noch gibt!", wurde Hermione von ihr unterbrochen.

***

Kaum hatten sie den Wald betreten, konnte Hermione eine sichtbare Veränderung bei McGonagall feststellen. Ihre Schritte verlangsamten sich, ihre Haltung war nun aufrechter und die nervösen Seitenblicke hatten nachgelassen, wenn auch nicht ganz aufgehört.

Hermione beobachtete fasziniert, wie die Bäume eine Gasse vor ihnen zu bilden schienen, während ein kurzer Blick zurück undurchdringliches Gebüsch aufwies. Fragend blickte sie zu McGonagall, welche ihr mit einem Nicken zu verstehen gab, dass sie nicht länger zu schweigen brauchte.

Ohne zu zögern, stellte sie die erste Frage, die ihr in den Sinn kam: "Wo bin ich?"

"In Hogwarts...", begann McGonagall, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass es nicht die Antwort gewesen war, welche Hermione von ihr hören wollte – ein Aufblitzen von Ungeduld in deren rehbraunen Augen stellte dies klar.

McGonagall räusperte sich und fuhr fort: "Ich bin vermutlich nicht die richtige Person, es Ihnen zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit zu erklären, aber ich kann zumindest einen Anfang machen... Der Time-Turner, den sie benützt haben, hat bei Ihrem Sturz mehr Schaden genommen, als Sie gedacht haben."

Hermione starrte sie offen an. Woher wusste ihre Hauslehrerin von ihrem Sturz? Und dass sie den Time-Turner benutzt hatte? Ihre Verwirrung musste deutlich in ihrem Gesicht sichtbar gewesen sein, denn McGonagall lächelte ihr beruhigend zu und fuhr fort: "Wie schon gesagt, dies hier ist Hogwarts, oder zumindest das, was davon übrig ist... Vielleicht wären die Worte 'Willkommen in der Zukunft' angebrachter gewesen."

Tief in ihr drinnen hatte Hermione so etwas bereits geahnt – jedoch wieder verdrängt –, doch es nun von jemandem ausgesprochen zu hören war beinahe zuviel für sie, und sie schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Ein Blick zu McGonagall sagte ihr, dass ihre Hauslehrerin anscheinend irgendwelchen Erinnerungen nachhing, und Hermione war froh um diese Pause und versuchte, den Tumult in ihrem Kopf zu beruhigen – wenn auch mit wenig Erfolg. Sie vermochte die Flut von Gedanken in ihrem Kopf nicht beruhigen und unfähig etwas zu erwidern, wartete sie, bis McGonagall mit ihrer Erzählung fortfuhr.

Stumm folgten sie dem Weg durch den Wald, und als Hermione sich wieder einigermassen unter Kontrolle hatte und das Schweigen brechen wollte, sagte McGonagall: "Wir sind da."

Es war ein seltsamer Anblick, der sich Hermione bot. Die Bäume standen hier nicht so dicht wie an anderen Stellen, und überall, wo Platz genug gewesen war, standen kleine Häuser aus Holz und Lehm – einige auf dem Boden, andere wiederum in den Bäumen. Es waren nicht viele Menschen zu sehen, und diejenigen welche sie erblicken konnte, waren ihr völlig fremd. Kein einziges, vertrautes Gesicht. Ein Junge von vielleicht zwölf oder dreizehn Jahren kam neugierig auf sie zu, schaute zuerst zu Hermione und dann zu McGonagall und seufzte erleichtert; "Sie ist da!", bevor er wegrannte, um die Neuigkeit ihrer Ankunft zu verbreiten.

"Wieviel Zeit?", fragte Hermione, überrascht, wie ruhig ihre Stimme klang.

"Zwanzig Jahre.", gab McGonagall zögernd zur Antwort und führte sie zu einer Hütte.

Sie klopfte kurz an und öffnete die Türe, ohne jedoch eine Antwort von drinnen abzuwarten. "Sie ist hier.", sprach sie in die Hütte hinein, machte Hermione Platz, so dass sie eintreten konnte und schloss draussen bleibend die Türe hinter ihr.

Es war ein spärlich eingerichtetes Zimmer, mit nur einer weiteren Türe, abgesehen von dieser, durch die sie soeben gekommen war. Ein schlichter Kamin zierte die eine Seite des Raumes, zwei schäbige Sessel und ein kleiner Tisch davor, und das einzige Regal im gesamten Raum enthielt nur wenige Bücher in sichtbar schlechtem Zustand. Ein weiterer, etwas grösserer Tisch, kaum zu erkennen unter dem Stapel Pergamentrollen darauf, mit vier Stühlen war ebenfalls zu sehen. Einige Fotos hingen an den Wänden, doch Hermione betrachtete sie nicht näher. Sie fühlte sich als Eindringling in einem fremden Territorium, und die Gestalt, welche von ihr abgewandt zum Fenster hinaus starrte, verstärkte dieses Gefühl um ein Vielfaches.

Es war unverkennbar ein Mann, welcher ihrer Anwesenheit jedoch keine Notiz zu schenken schien; gross, dünn ('zu dünn', stellte Hermione fest), mit kurz geschnittenem, schwarzem Haar. Er trug eine Robe, deren Farbe früher vielleicht einmal schwarz gewesen war und an mehreren Stellen geflickt zu sein schien. Als er weiterhin keine Anstalten machte sie zu beachten, räusperte sie sich vorsichtig und trat in die Mitte des Raumes.

Er zuckte unmerklich zusammen, als er ihr Räuspern hörte und wie sie sich durch den Raum bewegte. Es gab einen guten Grund, viele Gründe, weshalb er sich noch nicht zu ihr umdrehte, doch das konnte Hermione nicht wissen. Er kämpfte mit den widersprüchlichsten Gefühlen in sich und wollte nicht, das sein Gesicht zu viel preis gab. Die Tränen zurück blinzelnd starrte er nach draussen, ohne jedoch auf etwas Bestimmtes zu achten.

Er hatte gewusst, dass sie kommen würde, genauso wie es McGonagall und die restlichen Bewohner der Waldsiedlung getan hatten, und er wusste auch, was sie bis jetzt hier gesehen und gehört hatte – schliesslich hatte sie es ihm vor zwanzig Jahren selbst erzählt. Er war bereit, seine Rolle zu spielen... bis zu einem gewissen Grade. Er hatte sich auf diesen Augenblick gefreut und geängstigt; beides zu gleichen Teilen. So nah, so fern und doch so nah.

Noch einen Augenblick länger verharrte er, bevor er seinen Kopf zu ihr drehte und ihr geradewegs in die Augen blickte.

"Guten Tag, Miss Granger."

Hermione  blickte in das Gesicht eines Fremden. Scheinbar. Sie schätzte ihn auf Mitte sechzig, doch er hätte genauso gut doppelt so alt sein können, dem Ausdruck in seiner Augen nach zu schliessen. Und diese Augen waren es, in denen sie einen Funken Vertrautheit erkennen konnte, und allmählich dämmerte es ihr. "Professor Snape", stellte sie überrascht fest.

Ein seltsames Gefühl durchflutete sie mit der Erkenntnis seiner Identität. Vor ihr stand nicht mehr ihr Lehrer, ihr Professor für Zaubertränke, sondern ein gebrochener Mann. Sie entnahm es seiner Haltung, seiner leicht rauhen Stimme als sie ihren Namen ausgesprochen hatte, seinen tiefen Sorgenfalten im Gesicht.

Zuerst beugte Snape nur leicht den Kopf, blieb aber ansonsten still. Doch dann, wie wenn er sich plötzlich anders besinnt hätte, liess er ein kurzes, falsches Lachen erklingen. "Ich glaube kaum, dass dieser Titel noch angemessen ist. Wie Sie bereits mit eigenen Augen feststellen durften, beherbergt Hogwarts sichtbar weniger Schüler als noch vor einigen Jahren." Kaum hatten diese Worte seinen Mund verlassen, hätte er sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Wie konnte er nur. Er mochte zwanzig Jahre Zeit gehabt haben, sich auf diese Begegnung vorzubereiten – Hermione nicht. Es war leicht, wieder in die alten Muster und Gewohnheiten zurück zu fallen, mochten noch so viele Jahre dazwischen liegen. Sein Blick schweifte wieder von ihr ab und er starrte erneut aus dem Fenster.

Hermione hätte es wissen müssen. Zwanzig Jahre waren vergangen, und Snape war immer noch derselbe Bastard wie früher. Es gab Dinge, die konnte selbst die Zeit nicht ändern, und den Professor vor ihr zählte sie definitiv dazu. Um keinen Preis würde sie länger als unbedingt nötig mit ihm alleine in einem Raum verbringen, und so stellte sie die nächste Frage, auf welche er sich innerlich bereits gewappnet hatte: "Wo sind all die anderen? Wo sind Harry, Ron... Professor Dumbledore?"

Keine Antwort.

"Und was ist mit mir? Was geschieht, wenn ich mir selbst begegne? Ist das nicht gefährlich?", startete Hermione einen neuen Anlauf, als ihr logischer Verstand sich allmählich wieder meldete.

Wieder blieb Snape still, zuckte dieses Mal jedoch merklich zusammen. Hermione konnte sich keinen Reim aus seinem merkwürdigen Verhalten machen. Was war bloss los mit ihm? Sie hatte ihn noch nie um eine Antwort verlegen gesehen, selbst wenn es nur ein Punkteabzug war, den er aussprach. Etwas zögernd setzte sie sich in Bewegung und ging auf ihn zu.

Er hatte es gewusst. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie ihn dies fragen würde, und doch hatte er genauso reagiert, wie Hermione es ihm erzählt hatte, und nicht anders. 'Soviel zum Thema _bis zu einem gewissen Grade_.', dachte er verbittert. Er hatte ihr die Antwort direkt ins Gesicht sagen wollen, doch er hatte es nicht fertig gebracht. Bedeutete dies, dass all die Pläne, die sie gemacht hatten, zum Scheitern verurteilt waren?

Sie kam näher, und wieder wusste er es. Wusste es seit zwanzig Jahren. Er wollte sie nicht berühren, wollte ihr nicht zu nahe sein und ihren Duft einatmen. Vanille und Zimt. Instinktiv rückte er ein wenig zur Seite, um ihr am Fenster Platz zu machen.

Nun war es nicht mehr notwendig, Hermiones Frage zu beantworten: Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, war Antwort genug: Vor dem Fenster erstreckte sich der Friedhof dieser kleinen Waldgemeinde. Langsam drehte Hermione ihr Gesicht zu ihm um und flüsterte leise: "Wann?"

"Vor fünfzehn Jahren."

"Wie?"

"Voldemort."

Mehr brachte er nicht heraus. Wie konnte er ihr auch sagen, dass Voldemort sie nur bis zum Rande ihres Lebens gefoltert hatte, der Todesstoss jedoch von ihrem Mann gekommen war? Sie war in ihrer Zeit ja immer noch Schülerin, hatte nicht einmal einen Freund – und ihr von all dem zu erzählen, hätte sie wohl mehr schockiert als die Tatsache, dass sie in seiner Zeit nicht mehr lebte. Ja, Hermione und ihr Mann hatten vor langer Zeit eine Vereinbarung getroffen, sollte es zum Aeussersten kommen, sie dem Partner lieber den Tod aus gnädigen Händen schenkten, als ihn unnötig leiden zu lassen. Und so war sie gestorben; in den Armen ihres Mannes, ihre Kleidung durchtränkt mit seinen Tränen, aber wenigstens bis zu einem gewissen Punkt in Frieden.

Hermione schluckte leer. Dieses eine Wort hatte ihr mehr Antworten gegeben, als ihr lieb war. Sie blickte zu Snape zurück, welcher sie mit durchdringenden, traurigen Augen betrachtete, und brachte keinen Ton hervor. Voldemort lebte. Auch jetzt noch. Was mussten die Menschen hier durchgemacht haben? In seinen Augen konnte sie die gleiche Hoffnungslosigkeit entdecken, wie auch schon zuvor bei McGonagall.

Beinahe blind vor Tränen des Schockes und der Wut taumelte Hermione zum Sessel zurück und liess sich darauf fallen. 'Jetzt,' entschied sie, 'ist wohl der beste Zeitpunkt für Panik.', und schon brachen die Gefühle über ihr zusammen. Nach Luft ringend schloss sie die Augen und spürte, wie sich ihr Magen krampfartig zusammen zog. Das Blut entwich ihrem Kopf, ihr wurde schwindlig und ihre Hände fühlten sich eiskalt und taub an. Gerade als sich ihr Gesichtsfeld einzuengen begann und sie sich in die willkommene Umarmung der Bewusstlosigkeit stürzen konnte, packte Snape mit einer Hand ihren Kopf und drückte ihn nach unten zwischen ihre Beine.

"Tief durchatmen.", befahl er.

"Das weiss ich, verdammt noch mal.", brachte sie zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor, "Lassen Sie mich los!" – was er auch augenblicklich tat, wie wenn er sich verbrannt hätte. Sie zu berühren und ihr zu helfen war eine instinktive Handlung gewesen, wie wenn die Jahre, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, nie existiert hätten, und ein altbekanntes Gefühl hatte ihn dabei durchdrungen – nur um bei ihren Worten wieder in die Realität zurück gezerrt zu werden und sich seiner Hand auf ihrem Kopf bewusst zu werden.

Hermione verharrte noch einen Moment länger in dieser Stellung, bis sie sicher war, dass sie nicht vom Stuhl kippen würde und brachte dann ihren Kopf wieder nach oben.

"Hier, trinken Sie das.", sagte Snape seltsam abwesend und drückte ihr einen Becher in die Hand.

Ohne zu überlegen, schliesslich war er Zaubertrank-Meister, nahm sie einen grosszügigen Schluck und spie diesen beinahe augenblicklich wieder hustend aus. "Was bei allen Göttern ist DAS?"

"Lupin's Ahornschnaps.", kam die leicht amüsierte Antwort, als er ihr den Becher aus der Hand nahm, damit nichts von dem Inhalt verloren ging, als sie erneut husten musste. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie Zeiten der Not die merkwürdigsten Fähigkeiten in einem Menschen zum Vorschein bringen konnten, und Lupins Selbstgebrautes war wirklich fantastisch.

"Haben Sie denn nichts... anderes?"

Dieses Mal eine sarkastische Bemerkung unterdrückend sagte er: "Tut mir leid, Miss Granger, aber wir verfügen über keine ausreichenden Zutaten für Zaubertränke mehr. Es ist das Einzige, was ich Ihnen anbieten kann."

Hermione nickte und gab ihm mit den Händen fuchtelnd zu verstehen, er möge ihr den Becher wieder zurück geben. Nun gut, wenn sich schon an ihrer momentanen Situation nichts ändern liess, konnte sie sich wenigstens betrinken.

Ihre Absicht erkennend, gab er ein leicht amüsiertes Schnauben von sich, händigte ihr den Becher aber zurück. Vielleicht tat sie sogar gut damit, in Anbetracht dessen, was Snape vor hatte ihr alles zu erzählen.

Er studierte ihr Gesicht, während sie am Schnaps nippte und dachte wieder an die Zeit zurück, als Hermione noch seine Schülerin gewesen war; immer alles besser wissend, ständig mit Harry und Ron irgendwelche Dinge ausheckend, ruhig und ausgeglichen. Die Jahre nach ihrem Abschluss hatten sie verändert. Ihre Eltern waren von Voldemort ermordet worden, und von einem Tag auf den anderen war sie erwachsen geworden. Es hatte einige Anstrengungen gekostet, sie aus ihrem Schneckenhaus heraus zu locken, doch unerwartete Ereignisse hatten dies schliesslich alleine zu Stande gebracht – nur um sie wenig später sterben zu sehen. Im Moment konnte Snape nichts dergleichen in ihren gleichmässigen Gesichtszügen entdecken. Jung, unschuldig, wenn auch ziemlich verängstigt ob der unerwarteten Situation, in welcher sie sich befand.

Eine Platzwunde auf ihrer Stirn erregte Snapes Aufmerksamkeit. Er war sich zu gewöhnt daran, Wunden zu sehen, so dass sie ihm im ersten Moment gar nicht aufgefallen war. Sich auf die Stirne tippend, unterbrach er Hermiones Gedanken: "Sie sind verletzt."

Ihre Stirn befühlend nickte sie. Sie hatte es bis jetzt nicht bemerkt, doch kaum hatte er es erwähnt, spürte sie das leichte Ziehen antrocknenden Blutes und das feine Pochen der Wunde. Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, war er aufgestanden und hatte aus der Tischschublade ein kleines Kästchen hervorgeholt, welchem er ein Töpfchen Salbe und Gaze entnahm.

Mit flinken Bewegungen versorgte er die Wunde. Hermione schloss die Augen, als sie seine warmen Finger über ihre Stirn huschten spürte und sich ein Kribbeln von ihrer Magengegend aus im ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Wer hätte geglaubt, dass ein so kaltherziger und arroganter Mensch zu solch sanften Berührungen fähig war? Augenblicklich verbannte Hermione diese Gedanken wieder aus ihrem Kopf und zwang sich daran zu denken, dass einer ihrer Lehrer vor ihr stand – welcher ausserdem mittlerweile nicht mehr ihr Vater sondern ihr Grossvater sein konnte.

Nach ihrer Meinung viel zu schnell, war er mit der Behandlung ihrer Wunde fertig und setzte sich, nachdem er die Utensilien wieder verstaut hatte, in den Sessel vis-à-vis von ihr. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass irgend etwas an ihm anders zu sein schien, und sie betrachtete ihn genauer. Ihre Augen wurden gross vor Entsetzen, als sie feststellte, dass der linke Aermel seiner Robe hochgesteckt war.

Ihren Blick bemerkend fühlte er sich sichtlich unangenehm und versuchte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit von ihm abzulenken mit den Worten: "Wir alle haben unseren Preis zu zahlen gehabt, Miss Granger." Mit dem rechten Arm vollführte er eine weit ausholende Geste, mit welcher er die gesamte Waldsiedlung und deren Bewohner, vielleicht sogar des ganzen Landes, einschloss.

Hermione spürte einen seltsamen Stich im Herzen beim Anblick eines kurzen Funkelns an seiner rechten Hand. Ein Ring. Ein goldener Ring. 'Wer hätte gedacht,' sinnierte sie, 'dass Snape in der Zukunft doch noch Liebe fände – und es auch als solche erkennen würde.'

Doch sie konnte den Gedanken nicht weiter spinnen, wer wohl die "Glückliche" war, denn Snape hatte erneut zu sprechen begonnen: Er erzählte ihr von den vergangenen Jahren – ihrer Zukunft und seiner Vergangenheit – und Hermione hörte aufmerksam zu. Sie wollte verstehen. Verstehen, was mit den Menschen, die sie kannte, geschehen war. Wie Hogwarts zerstört werden konnte. Was passiert sein musste, um eine solche Hoffnungslosigkeit in den Augen der Personen erkennen zu können, welchen sie bis jetzt hier begegnet war; McGonagall, der Junge... _und_ _Snape_. Ja, auch in seinen Augen konnte sie die stille Resignation sehen.

Snape begann bei ihrem siebten Schuljahr, als es beinahe so ausgesehen hatte, als ob Voldemort nun definitiv besiegt werden konnte, doch jemand aus ihren eigenen Reihen hatte dies verhindert. In den darauf folgenden Jahren blieb es einigermassen ruhig, nur hin und wieder wurde die Ermordung von einzelnen Personen oder ganzen Familien bekannt – doch wie immer spielte das Ministerium die Angelegenheit herunter.

Nach einer gewissen Zeit wurden die Angriffe der Todesser offener ausgetragen, mit mehr Aggression, grösserer Brutalität und einer stetig ansteigenden Zahl von Opfern. Der Höhepunkt der Schlacht – selbst das Ministerium hätte, wäre es nicht schon bereits zerstört gewesen, nicht mehr von vereinzelten "Kämpfen" gesprochen – war wieder einmal bei Hogwarts ausgetragen worden... Und wieder war es jemand von der "guten Seite" gewesen, welcher ihren Sieg verhindert hatte.

Wenigstens hatten sie nun, nach über sechzehn Jahren, dessen Identität aufdecken können, aber es war zu spät gewesen. Hogwarts war bereits dem Untergang geweiht und viele derjenigen, welche aus dem Gebäude hatten flüchten können, wurden vor den Toren der Schule von den wartenden Todessern niedergemetzelt. Einige entkamen dennoch; die meisten von ihnen lebten nun ihm verbotenen Wald. Manchmal kamen Neue dazu, aus allen Teilen des Landes herbei strömend, und manchmal verschwanden solche, welche seit Hogwarts Zerstörung hier lebten, spurlos.

Hermione bemerkte die Lücken in Snapes Erzählung, doch auch wenn sie zwischendurch Fragen danach stellte, wollte er ihr keine Antwort dazu geben. Auch als sie den Namen des Verräters wissen wollte, schwieg er unnachgiebig. Seine einzige Erklärung war, dass man einen Menschen nicht nach seiner Familie be- und verurteilen sollte.

Draco Malfoy hatte sich als überraschend starker Verbündeter entpuppt, entgegen der allgemeinen Annahme, er würde als erster seines Jahrganges das dunkle Mal empfangen. Im Gegensatz dazu stand ein gewisser Rotschopf, welcher einer grossen, liebenden Familie entstammte, sich jedoch schon beim ersten heftigen Windstoss wie ein Schilfrohr zur anderen Seite gebeugt hatte... Doch das erzählte er ihr nicht. Sie sah bereits jetzt schon so aus, als ob sie kein weiteres Wort mehr von ihm verkraften würde, und dies hätte ihr garantiert den Rest gegeben. Er brauchte sie noch.

Mit belegter Stimme berichtete er vom Ende Hogwarts: Wie diejenigen, welche entkommen waren, hilflos zuschauen mussten, wie Hogwarts Grundmauern immer stärker erzitterten, und die Schule schliesslich einem Kartenhaus gleich in sich zusammen brach. Sogar aus der Entfernung, in welcher sie sich befanden, konnten sie die Schreie von denen vernehmen, die es nicht rechtzeitig hinaus geschafft hatten. Und über all dem war Voldemorts Lachen zu hören gewesen. Snape begann die Namen derer aufzuzählen, die umgekommen waren: Poppy Pomfrey, Sirius Black, Fidelius Flitwick, Albus Dumbledore, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil, .....

Irgendwann während der langen Liste von Namen war Hermione aufgestanden, vor die Türe gerannt und hatte sich übergeben. Es war zuviel. Dies war nicht die Zukunft, die sie sich immer wieder ausgemalt hatte. Sie wollte studieren, heiraten, Kinder bekommen... glücklich und zufrieden alt werden. In Sicherheit. Die Vorstellung, in dieser Zeit gefangen zu sein und inskünftig hier leben zu müssen, liess sie erneut würgen.

Nach einer Weile kam sie wieder hinein, sichtlich bleicher als vorher, und setzte sich hin. Snape händigte ihr wortlos einen zweiten Becher von Lupin's Ahornschnaps und wartete, bis sie sich wieder einigermassen gefasst hatte. Dies war der Punkt, an dem er sie haben wollte – auch wenn es für ihn genauso schmerzhaft gewesen war, sie bis dorthin zu führen. Jetzt konnte er beginnen, sie wieder aufzubauen.

"Hermione...", begann er, und ihr Kopf schnellte bei der Nennung ihres Namens hoch. Sie hatte geweint, und noch immer fanden einzelne Tränen den Weg ihrer Wangen hinunter. "Es gibt einen Ausweg."

"Welchen?", fragte sie leise, sich an jeden noch so dünnen Strohhalm klammernd.

"Sie müssen zurückkehren und Ihre Zukunft verändern.", kam seine Erklärung.

"Aber das geht nicht! Niemand kann die Vergangenheit ändern... Es geht nicht!"

"Ich verlange nicht, dass sie unsere Vergangenheit verändern – das kann niemand. Sie sollen Ihre _Zukunft_ verändern.", wiederholte er und konnte ihrem Gesichtsausdruck entnehmen, dass sie darüber nachdachte, wenn sie es auch nicht genau verstehen mochte.

"Aber wenn ich wieder in meine Zeit zurückkehre – sollte dies überhaupt möglich sein – und die Zukunft verändere, dann kann ich nicht in _diese_ Zukunft gekommen sein um dies alles zu hören und zurück kehren, was bedeutet..." 

Snape hob seine Hand um sie zu unterbrechen: "Bitte, Miss Granger. Grübeln Sie nicht zu sehr darüber nach, es kann einem wahnsinnig machen. Vertrauen Sie mir einfach, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass es machbar ist. Und ich weiss, sie werden es schaffen!"

Ja, Professor Vectors und seinen jahrelangen Berechnungen nach müsste es eigentlich möglich sein. Eigentlich. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber die Tatsache, dass er die Zukunft, von der sie ihm nach der Rückkehr in ihre Zeit erzählte, mit diesen wenigen Sätzen bereits verändert hatte, liess ihn hoffen. Die Zeitlinie verlief nicht auf einer geraden, sondern einer geschlängelten Bahn. Nebenher existierten eine unendliche Anzahl _möglicher_ Zeitlinien, welche diejenige, auf der sie sich zum Beispiel gerade befanden, kreuzten. Wenn er ihre Studien richtig gedeutet hatte, sollte Hermione im Stande sein, ihre Zukunft zu verändern, in dem sie auf eine dieser anderen Linien übersprang, ohne jedoch die Zeitlinie zu zerstören, auf der er sich momentan befand.

Kopfschmerzen machten sich bei Snape mit einem leisen Pochen hinter seinen Augen bemerkbar, als er über die Berechnungen nachdachte. Es konnte einem wirklich den Verstand rauben zu lange darüber zu brüten, und mit der Zeit überkam einem das Gefühl, als würden sich die Gehirnwindungen in unentwirrbare Knoten verstricken. Zudem war Arithmancy nicht sein Spezialgebiet, doch als Professor Vector eines Tages verschwunden war, hatte es an ihm gelegen, ihre gemeinsame Arbeit zu vollenden. Mehrere Male war er kurz davor gewesen, die ganze Sache aufzugeben und die Zukunft zu akzeptieren, doch es gab jemanden, welche ihn immer wieder angespornt hatte weiterzumachen und nicht aufzugeben. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er an diesen jemanden dachte.

Snape schwieg bezüglich ihrer Berechnungen. Hermione würde dies alles alleine herausfinden müssen, doch er hatte keinen Zweifel, dass sie es versuchen würde. Sie war zu sehr Gryffindor, als dass sie ein solches Geheimnis nicht als Herausforderung betrachtete, gelöst zu werden.

"Und wie komme ich überhaupt zurück, Prof.... Sir?", unterbrach Hermione seine Gedanken.

"Miss Granger,", erwiderte er etwas ungeduldig, "wir hatten zwanzig Jahre Zeit, uns darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen... und glauben sie mir, wenn ich sage, dass wir es beinahe getan hätten. Selena und ich haben eine halbe Ewigkeit an der Lösung gearbeitet – einem Zaubertrank –, aber wir haben es geschafft."

"Ihre Frau?", fragte sie zögernd wenn auch neugierig, als ihr sein Ring wieder in Erinnerung kam.

Snape stand auf und ging zur zweiten Türe im Raum, wo er, mit der Hand auf dem Türgriff, stehen blieb und mit amüsiertem Tonfall erwiderte: "Nein, nicht meine Frau... meine Tochter. Und sie kann es kaum erwarten die Person kennen zu lernen, für die der Trank bestimmt ist... Aber vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir sie endlich herein lassen – bevor ihr Ohr am Türschloss vor lauter Lauschen anwächst.", und mit diesen Worten drückte er den Griff hinunter und liess los.

Die Türe, welche bis jetzt das Gewicht von Snapes Tochter gehalten hatte, flog auf, und herein gestolpert kam eine junge Frau. Nach wenigen Schritten hatte sie ihr Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden, und sie starrte mit neugierigen Augen zu Hermione, welche ihren Blick auf gleicher Weise erwiderte.

Sie war schätzungsweise gleich alt wie Hermione, vielleicht ein Jahr älter, und hatte dunkelbraune, lange Haare. Ihre Augen waren genauso durchdringend wie die ihres Vaters, doch wie schon das Haar waren diese eine Spur heller. 'Wenigstens hat sie nicht die gleiche Nase wie Snape.', dachte Hermione erheitert.

Snape setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel, und seine Tochter machte es sich auf der Armlehne bequem, leicht gegen ihn lehnend. Die Aehnlichkeit der beiden war verblüffend, und jetzt fiel es Hermione um so mehr auf, da sie nebeneinander sassen. Sie hatte die gleichen eleganten Hände, die gleiche schlanke Statur und trug bereits jetzt schon, wenn auch vermutlich unbewusst, einen Hauch von Autorität und Arroganz zur Schau, welcher Snape zu umgeben schien, seit Hermione ihn kannte.

"Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen... Miss Granger.", flüsterte sie ruhig, doch ihre Stimme schien den gesamten Raum auszufüllen. 'Sogar eine ähnliche, wenn auch eindeutig weibliche, Stimme – die Götter mögen uns vor einem zweiten Snape behüten.', betete Hermione. Und doch... sie konnte nicht anders, als Snapes Tochter augenblicklich ins Herz zu schliessen. Ihr Blick war offen und freundlich, doch gleichzeitig trug er dieselbe Hoffnungslosigkeit in sich, welche hier die gesamte Zeit zu durchtränken schien.

"Äh... mich ebenfalls, Miss Snape.", gab Hermione zurück und bekam dafür ein leises Kichern zur Antwort, welches Selena jedoch hinter ihrer Hand zu verstecken versuchte.

Eine Zeit lang sassen sie sich schweigend gegenüber. Selena hatte sich noch weiter zurück gelehnt und starrte Hermione unverhohlen neugierig an, während Snape zum Fenster hinaus schaute und Hermiones wachsendes Unwohlsein aufgrund der Blicke seiner Tochter nicht wahr zu nehmen schien.

Hermione rutschte unruhig hin und her. Sie kam sich vor wie auf einem Präsentier-Teller und erwartete beinahe, jeden Moment aufgehoben, in der Hand gewendet und von allen Seiten begutachtet zu werden. Anfangs hatte sie kühn den Blick von Selena erwidert, doch lange hatte sie nicht in diese bohrenden Augen blicken können – genauso wenig wie sie es bei Snape während seiner Schulstunden vermochte.

Gerade als Hermione zu sprechen beginnen wollte, um so die Stille und die vermeintliche Trance ihrer beiden Gegenüber zu brechen, klopfte es an der Türe und McGonagall trat ein, erneut ohne eine Erlaubnis von Snape abzuwarten. Einen Moment lang stutzte sie, als sie Selena auf der Sessellehne erblickte, und sagte dann: "Severus, wir sind bereit."

Ebenso rasch wie sie gekommen war, verliess sie das Zimmer wieder, dieses Mal jedoch blieb die Türe offen.

Snape, aus seiner Erstarrung erwachend, sprang auf und reichte Hermione seine Hand. "Kommen Sie, Miss Granger, es wird Zeit für Sie zurück zu kehren."

Unsicher ergriff Hermione seine dargebotene Hand, überrascht über sein zuvorkommendes Benehmen, und stand auf. Einen Moment länger als nötig hielt er sie fest, bis er anscheinend sein ungewöhnliches Verhalten wahr nahm und sie losliess. Seine Tochter war bereits aufgestanden, und beim Hinausgehen hakte sie bei ihm ein.

Draussen waren gut zwei Dutzend Menschen versammelt, und Hermione liess ihren Blick über die Leute schweifen, doch auch wenn sie hie und da etwas Vertrautes ausmachen konnte, so schien sie doch niemanden zu kennen – oder nicht zu erkennen. Kaum waren auch Snape und Selena aus der Hütte getreten, machte sich die Menge auf den Weg Richtung Hogwarts.

"Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Hermione zu Snape.

"Wir ziehen gegen Voldemort.", erwiderte er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Diverse Dinge gingen Hermione durch den Kopf. Mit diesen Leuten? In deren sichtbar schlechtem Zustand? Gab es für sie überhaupt die kleinste Chance auf Sieg? – Doch sie blieb still. Das alles und mehr musste den Menschen hier ebenfalls bewusst sein, und sie wollte nicht auch noch Salz in deren Wunden streuen. Vielleicht war es ihre letzte Gelegenheit, etwas gegen Voldemort zu unternehmen.

Hermione verspürte eine tiefe Erleichterung, dass sie dem allem den Rücken kehren konnte, und gleichzeitig errötete sie vor Scham deswegen. Diese Leute hatten es sich nicht ausgesucht, hier zu enden, sie hatten es nicht verdient, und doch gaben sie nicht auf, sondern kämpften weiter und waren bereit, ihr Leben für ihren Glauben an das Gute zu opfern.

Und opfern war genau das, was sie in Hermiones Augen tun würden. Sie hätte am Liebsten für diese Menschen geweint, für diejenigen, welche voran gegangen waren und diese, die noch folgen würden, doch keine Träne verliess ihre Augen. Sie konnte es ändern. Könnte es, wenn sie stark genug war.

"Es ist schon seltsam,", flüsterte Selena Hermione zu, während sie über die braune Wiese Richtung Ruine gingen, "dass es hier immer noch nach totem Fisch riecht, obwohl der See schon seit bald drei Jahren ausgetrocknet ist, nicht wahr?" Kaum hatte Snapes Tochter die Worte ausgesprochen, konnte auch Hermione es riechen, doch ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, und so nickte sie einfach nur anstatt zu antworten.

McGonagall hatte Snape den Ort gezeigt, wo Hermione aufgetaucht war, und so begleitete er sie, immer noch mit Selena am Arm, an die Stelle. "Hier, Miss Granger, trinken Sie.", instruierte er sie und drückte ihr ein kleines Flakon gefüllt mit sattgrüner Flüssigkeit in die Hand. ('Slytherin-Farbe', kam Hermione ungefragt in den Sinn, 'wie passend.')

Als Hermione zögerte, fuhr er sie unnötig scharf an: "Warten Sie auf eine schriftliche Einladung? Nun trinken Sie schon!" und blickte sich nervös um. Nicht mehr lange, und Voldemort würde kommen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie in die Schusslinie geriet – nicht, wenn sie dies alles verhindert konnte.

Der Zaubertrank schimmerte und glitzerte in der Sonne, während sie das Flakon zwischen ihren Fingern drehte. Etwas fehlte noch... Etwas, das sie noch fragen wollte, aber ihre Gedanken wollten sich einfach nicht fassen lassen... 

Snape begann ungeduldig mit dem Fuss zu wippen, als er erneut die Umgebung mit den Augen absuchte. Nicht mehr lange...

"Äh... Sir?", fragte Hermione vorsichtig, und Snapes Kopf schnellte zurück, während er sie mit stechendem Blick festzuhalten schien. "Was muss ich tun, um dies alles zu verhindern?"

Sein Herz machte einen Aussetzer. Er hatte es vergessen... Vergessen ihr zu sagen, wie sie sich in ihrer Zeit zu verhalten hatte. Wie konnte er nur? All die Mühe, die es ihn gekostet hatte, wäre vergebens gewesen. Sie wäre zurück gekehrt, und hätte dieselben Fehler wieder begangen... ER hätte dieselben Fehler wieder gemacht und alles hätte erneut hier geendet. Aber hätte er dann nicht wiederum eine Chance erhalten, das Ganze zu verändern? Oder war es alles so abgelaufen und er hatte gar keinen Einfluss auf die Zeit? Erneut begannen seine Gedanken ihren wilden Tanz um eine unsichtbare Mitte, doch Selenas Zupfen am Aermel holte ihn zurück.

"Ganz einfach... Kommen Sie zu meinem Unterricht und sagen sie nichts.", antwortete er mit Verzögerung.

"Was meinen sie mit 'nichts'?", fragte sie zurück.

"Mit 'nichts' meine ich 'nichts'. Setzen Sie sich auf Ihren Platz, Miss Granger, und schweigen Sie. Mag Ihnen unsere Zukunft noch so auf der Zunge brennen – erzählen Sie es niemandem. Nicht mir, nicht Potter, nicht Dumbledore. Nie.", erläuterte er seine vorherigen Worte.

"Aber..." – "Nichts aber! Hinsetzen und die Klappe halten, verstanden?", unterbrach er Hermione barsch, welche ob seines Gefühlsausbruches verhalten nickte.

"Und nun trinken Sie!"

Hermione leistete seiner wiederholten Aufforderung folge. Die Flüssigkeit rann wie flüssiger Honig ihre Kehle hinunter und als sie den Magen erreichte, schien sich eine angenehme Wärme von dort aus auszubreiten.

Zuerst begannen die Hände und Füsse zu kribbeln, und allmählich kroch dieses Gefühl in Richtung Herzen ihre Arme und Beine hoch. Vereinzelte Schreie jenseits der Ruine waren zu hören, dann wurden die Geräusche leiser, und sie konnte zwar Snapes Lippen sich bewegen sehen, jedoch nicht verstehen, was er zu ihr hatte sagen wollen... Die Welt um sie herum wurde blasser, das Bild vor ihr flackerte, und wieder einmal wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

***

Hermione lag auf dem kalten Boden und hustete. Was war geschehen? Blinzelnd rappelte sie sich hoch und spürte einen Gegenstand in ihrer Hand. Der Time-Turner.

Hatte sie das wirklich erlebt, was ihren gesamten Kopf auszufüllen schien? Oder hatte der Time-Turner mehr ab bekommen, als sie gedacht hatte und ihrem Geist einen Streich gespielt? Die letzten Eindrücke sickerten allmählich in ihr Bewusstsein; Snapes sich bewegende Lippen und wie er die Hand gehoben hatte, wie um sie zu berühren... Selenas vor Tränen feuchte Augen... das Aufblitzen grünen Lichtes... War es eine Vision gewesen?

Ihr Herzschlag normalisierte sich langsam wieder. Zaubertrank-Unterricht! Ja, sie hatte Unterricht – bei Snape!

Hastig hob sie ihre Tasche vom Boden auf, stützte sich einen Moment an der Wand ab bis die Welt um sie herum wieder aufgehört hatte sich zu drehen (sie war doch nicht etwa betrunken?) und eilte zum Klassenzimmer. Ohne anzuklopfen stürzte sie in den Raum und blieb stolpernd stehen. Ihre übrigen Klassenkameraden drehten sich aufgeschreckt zu ihr um und blickten sie an – die Gryffindors (insbesondere Harry und Ron) besorgt, die Slytherins (vor allem Malfoy) mit hämischem Grinsen. Auch Snape hatte sich von der Tafel abgewandt und starrte sie durchdringend an.

Leise schlich sie von der Türe zu ihrem Platz und setzte sich, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, hin.

"Miss Granger? Sie sind zu spät,", flüsterte er kalt und nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr fuhr er fort; "...und zwar exakt drei Minuten! Was haben Sie für eine Erklärung für dieses untolerierbare Verhalten vorzubringen?

"Ich...", begann Hermione, und ohne ihr Zutun wollte die ganze Geschichte aus ihr hervor brechen, doch gerade noch rechtzeitig biss sie sich auf die Zunge. _Hinsetzen und Klappe halten_, waren seine Worte gewesen. Was sollte sie tun? Was sollte sie sagen?

"Ich warte!", knirschte Snape.

Nachdenkend rieb sich Hermione die Stirn... und da spürte sie das Stück Gaze, welche einen Teil ihrer Stirn bedeckte. "Es... gab einen kleinen Zwischenfall.", flüsterte sie abschliessend und presste die Lippen zusammen, nicht bereit, ein einziges, weiteres Wort zu sagen.

"Ach so!", gab er sarkastisch zurück. "Einen 'Zwischenfall'.", äffte er sie nach, und einige Slytherins liessen dabei ihr höhnisches Lachen erklingen. "Wenn das so ist, dann: Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für Ihr zu spät Kommen, weitere fünf Punkte, weil Sie nicht angeklopft haben, nochmals fünf Punkte für das Offenlassen der Türe und zu guter Letzt fünf Punkte Abzug für die Vergeudung meiner kostbaren Zeit, während ich auf Ihre Antwort warten musste."

Hermione schüttelte unbewusst den Kopf. Nein, Snape würde sich nicht ändern, niemals... auch wenn sie nun nicht mehr wissen konnte, was die Zukunft brächte. Und mit einem Mal fiel das Gewicht der Verantwortung von ihren Schultern, welches sie bis jetzt unmerklich nieder zu drücken gedroht hatte. Hermione atmete erleichtert aus.

"Und nachsitzen, heute Abend um neun Uhr.", waren seine letzten Worte, bevor er sich wieder zur Tafel umdrehte um die angefangene Rezeptur zu ende zu schreiben.

Hermione lächelte still in sich hinein und dankte ihm insgeheim.

***

_"Sie ist hübsch."  
"Ja, das ist sie."  
"Liebst du sie noch? Nach all den Jahren?"  
"... Ja, auch jetzt noch."  
"Und warum hast du es ihr dann nicht gesagt?"  
"Sie war noch nicht bereit dazu - und ich auch nicht."  
...  
"Glaubst du, sie schafft es?"  
"Ich hoffe es, Liebes. Ich hoffe es."  
"Dad?"  
"Was ist?"  
"Werde ich... werde ich in ihrer Zukunft auch existieren?"  
"Bestimmt. Ich kenne mich... und ich kenne sie."_

_***_

+++ E N D E +++

-------------------------------------------

Ein richtiges "Knacknüssli", das ich mir da aufgebrummt habe. Mir dreht immer noch der Kopf, wenn ich daran denke, wie ich versucht habe, das Ganze irgendwie plausibel klingen zu lassen. Bis jetzt habe ich mich nicht an solche Zeitdreh-Geschichten herangewagt... und so schnell werde ich es auch nicht wieder tun!

Danke schon im Voraus für eure Reviews – ob gut oder schlecht (wenn negativ, bitte hinterlasst doch eure email-Adresse, damit ich einen Stromstoss durchs Netz jagen kann *bösegrins*).

P.S.: Willow (dankeschön!) hat mir gesagt, dass der Time-Turner auf deutsch "Zeitumkehrer" heisst - Die korrekte Uebersetzung wäre jedoch "Zeitdreher". Da die Geschichte schon beinahe fertig war, als ich von der deutschen Bezeichnung erfahren habe, habe ich die englische Bezeichnung drin gelassen (mit "Zeitumkehrer" hätte die Story sowieso nicht so gut funktioniert).

_edited version: 03.10.2002_


End file.
